Flügel der Freiheit
by Beruani
Summary: Annie Leonhart, a 21 year old German woman with a Jewish background gets captured by Nazi soldiers and placed in a concentration camp. There she experiences the horrors and struggles of being a Jew in the camps, undergoing torturous and near-death experiences. Rated M, Romance, Tragedy, History. Pairings: Beruani, Multi-pairings (would mention them but it'll be a spoiler)
1. Captured

**Flügel der Freiheit**

**Chapter 1: Captured**

_1940_

_If anyone were to ask me what my most peaceful memory was, I would probably speak about my father and the day when he came home with a bouquet of flowers for my mother and me. The sky was baby blue and the clouds were pearly white and puffy. The birds were chirping and taking a bath in the birdbath that father had built in the backyard. I saw my father through the window from the backyard and I ran inside to find the biggest smile on his face when he caught sight of me. "Little duckling!" He would call me. And he would hold me in his arms and throw me up in the air, filling the air with my laughter. Mother was standing in the background with the flowers in her hands, admiring the family moment. Those days... were filled with laughter and excitement... And it was the happiest times of my life._

A bucket of freezing water was dropped on me. I woke up in shock, screaming and shivering, my eyes wide and frantically moving around, the fresh bruises on my skin burning from the contact of the ice shards hitting against it. I was struggling in the wooden chair I was on. My hands were tightly tied behind the chair with rope and my legs tied to the front legs of the chair. I gritted my teeth in pain and continue to try and escape. "Good morning!" There was a woman in front of me with dark brown hair styled in a ponytail with two bangs on each side of her face. She wore large glasses to complement her brown eyes and she greeted me with a gentle smile as she threw the bucket across the room. The strange woman rests a hand on my head and began ruffling my hair. "Blonde hair and blue eyes, huh? You're really gorgeous!" I glared at her as she continued to ruffle my hair. She was then stopped by a man shorter than her by a couple of Inches.

"Hanji" The short man called her.

"_Ah! Levi! Sie Sind sie heute bei uns?_ (Ah! Levi! You are joining me today?)" The man called Levi had short, straight black hair styled in an undercut. His eyes were the color gray and it was somewhat intimidating. He was wearing the usual Nazi military uniform only it was decorated with a white cravat.

"_Tch, ihre experimente machen mich krank. Ich bin hier um sie zu beruhigen._ (Tch, your experiments makes me sick. I'm here to ask you to calm down)" The man glanced at me, his frown growing deeper. "_Ekelhaft... _(Disgusting...)" I couldn't understand German well or speak it well but I understood that he insulted me. The look of disgust he gave me... He looked at me like I was a filthy animal, like I was lower than him.

"_Häh? Beruhigen sie sich?_ (Huh? Calm down?)" The woman looked confused and a little bit disappointed. As the two continued with their conversation of whatever it was they were talking about, I started to nod off. I couldn't tell what time of day it was as they kept me in a dark room with no windows and the only source of light was a desk light shining directly on me. I was actually thankful for the light because it was the only source of heat that I was getting in this room. And after getting freezing cold water thrown on me, I could really use it. It's been a couple of days since I was captured and taken to one of these camps. The day that I was taken was a regular normal day. Mother was preparing lunch for our family. We had my aunt and uncle over and they were joining us for lunch. Most of my family was born in Great Britain and they decided to move to Germany where I was born. I didn't know so much German as we lived in a predominantly Jewish neighborhood. I could only speak English as my first language and Hebrew as my second.

"Come, little duck! Join us!" My mother and my aunt just finished setting up the table. They invited me over to sit and everyone else as well. I smiled softly at the hot food in front of us. It wasn't enough food to keep us full but I was thankful enough to have it and to share this moment with my family. As we said our prayers, we began to eat and talk about random things. Mother talked about the new skirts she's currently sewing and praising me about me being the best model for them. My aunt was complementing my hair and asking how it got so long to the point where it rested on my chest. My father and my uncle were in their usual conversation, talking about the war that has been going on. Father was getting worried as he heard many Nazi soldiers raiding Jewish neighborhoods and slaughtering them or kidnapping them. He would often think about us leaving before the Nazi's reached over here but mother would shush him and say that our neighborhood is the safest Jewish neighborhood in Germany and saying how the Nazi's are just trying to scare us... I wished... We had listened to father.

As we were talking deep in conversation, father's hearty laughter was cut short. A screamed erupted from outside and a bullet crashed through our windows. All of my family ducked to the ground, screams coming from my mother and my aunt. My heart stopped as I noticed father was the only one who didn't duck. I heard another terrible scream only that it was coming from outside. Then another gunshot was fired and this time I heard a voice of a German soldier.

"Annie! Get up!" My uncle pulls me to my feet and there I saw my father, already dead with a bullet penetrating his forehead. I stared in horror as I watched the blood slide down the bridge of his nose, his eyes were rolled upward and his mouth was slightly open, showing his unfinished food. Mother screamed in horror as she caught sight of father, she shook his shoulder and called his name, the only response returned was silence. My uncle was quick to take action, he told my mom, my aunt, and I to hide somewhere before the Nazis appear but it was too late. They started banging on the doors, breaking our windows with their rifles. I felt a quiver of fear as their voices grew louder. My uncle grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me "Annie! Promise to take your mother and aunt to the other room! Promise me!" I couldn't reply to him. I was too distracted by the loud sobbing coming from mother and the repeated banging coming from the front door. It wasn't long until they bust the hinges off the door and shot my uncle in the head without hesitation. They pointed a gun at my mother, aunt, and I. A German soldier with blond hair and blue eyes spoke a bit of German to one of the officers. I glanced at where my mother and aunt was and mother glared at the soldiers, her eyebrows were furrowed and her frown was so deep it caused her skin to wrinkle up. She gritted her teeth and grabbed a kitchen knife from the table, screaming curses at the Nazi soldiers as she rushes towards them in anger. The blond Nazi soldier didn't interrupt his conversation as he pulled the trigger on my mother and then my aunt. He didn't even bother to look at them as they fell to the ground. My mother, she was so foolish. If she hadn't attempted to attack, she could've still been alive. My aunt was just unlucky; they shot her for no reason. My legs gave away and I dropped to my knees when he pointed the gun at me. "You" He spoke to me in English. I could hear a faint English accent in his voice. "You are a German, yes?"

"Ye-ye-ye-ye..." I had difficulty replying to his answer while trying to fight the fear I was feeling in my heart instead I nodded at him and he lowered his gun.

"But I know you are a Jew, you were just born here" He spoke again and I nodded in reply. Soon the soldiers behind him began shooting him with questions in German. It seems that they were a bit worried about something but then the blond soldier replied to them causing them to relax.

"_Gehen wir roch einen in die lager_ (Let's take this one to the camps)" The man began to walk away, his soldiers surrounding me, grabbing me by my elbows, and pulling me up. I didn't fight back as I knew it would be futile. Five Nazi soldiers, all equip with guns, against one girl? It was impossible. So I allowed them to take me away and I refused to cry as they lead me to a carriage. At the time, I was sort of thankful for that Nazi soldier to spare me but I didn't know any better. I didn't know that death was a mercy when it came to these camps. That death was a wish that everyone wanted to be granted. Before they forced me on the carriage, they covered my head with a sack and threw me in. It took hours and hours to reach the destination on horse. There were other Jews with me as well. Most were them were crying, others were praying, some of them yelling and screaming. There were also children on board, crying from their Mommy. I couldn't help but feel fear swallowing me whole as I was lying on the cold wooden floor. I stayed quiet and awaited for us to arrive to where ever they were taking us. And when we finally arrived, they forced out of the carriages and pulled the sacks off our heads. The first sight I saw was a woman carrying something in her arms and running as fast as she can away from us. The Nazis reacted slow as she slipped past them. One of them yelled and was preparing their gun. The other one was running after her. I expected her to escape as she was headed towards the forest but a gunshot went off and she left to the ground. A baby was revealed in her arms as she dropped. The screeching cries of the baby grew louder as its mother's soul was exiting.

"Such a shame" The soldier who shot her spoke. The man who was named Levi. He had a faint French accent as he spoke and a frown was upon his face. He looked upset and bored. Like, he didn't want to be here. He glanced at the rest of our group and the soldiers near us instantly stood straight with fear showing in their eyes. "This is what happens when you don't pay attention, soldiers. Bring in the rest and line them up against the wall" He then turned around and walked through the front entrance of the camp. The rest of soldiers followed his command and lead us through the gates. I turned my head at the woman who they just shot, she was obviously dead but wasn't anyone going to take the baby? My mind was still on the woman's child as they lead us to a large court yard in the camp. It was filled with guards, most of them staring at us when they lined us up against the wall. Soldiers then lined up in front of us with rifles in their hands. I didn't realize what they were doing until they pointed the guns at us. Fear began to clench my heart and throat. My breath was growing heavy with every moment passing. The short man named Levi stood next to the soldiers. He held his right arm out and slowly began to raise it, a signal for the soldiers to get ready to shoot. I thought this was it. That this was the end. As my legs grew numb and started to shake, I closed my eyes and waited for death.

"General Levi" I opened my eyes to find a soldier with blond hair and golden eyes next to Levi. Levi turned to look at him, frowning at the fact that he interrupted him.

"_Was, Braun_?" He sighed.

The soldier named Braun saluted to him before speaking "_Arzt Hanji sagte uns sie _

_braucht neue Testpersonen. Sie möchte, dass sie sammeln einige für ihre._ (Doctor

Hanji told us she needs new test subjects. She wants you to collect some for her.)"

The man scoffed and placed his hands on his hips. "_Die scheiß Arzt immer mit _

_meiner Beute ... Gehen Sie weiter, und nehmen Sie sie, bevor ich meine Meinung _

_ändern_. (That shit doctor is always taking my prey... Go ahead and take them before I change my mind.)"

As the soldiers in front of us lowered their guns and looked at each other with confused expressions, a feeling of relieve calms my soul as it seems that they called off the shooting. The man named Braun continued to talk to the pissed off short man. It seemed that whatever that Braun guy said must've saved us. I looked down the line and noticed a teenage girl looking rather suspicious as if she was planning something. Her eyes showed determination and desperation as she looked towards the direction of the soldiers and then back at the gate we came from. I knew what she was planning. And I wanted to stop her before she leads herself to an early death. The teenager looked again at the soldiers and then at the gates and until she thought the coast was clear, she dashes out of the line, heading towards the gate. I covered my mouth in shock as she fell to the ground, a bullet piercing through her legs. She screamed in pain, clenching her leg as the blood began seeping through her clothes. The one who shot her was none other than Levi. He approached the screaming girl, placing his foot on her hips and forcing her to lie on her back. My eyes widen as I saw where he had pointed his gun. He pulled the trigger with no hesitation, the bullet tearing through her hips. Another shot was fired, ripping through her uterus. Another one was fire and another one and another. The girl's horrific screams echo around courtyard, begging, pleading for the soldier to stop. I looked away from the scene, her screams frightening to my ears, the hairs on my skin standing up. The soldier had stopped firing at her pelvis. It was only her cries of pain that could be heard. I peeked at the scene and Levi was now squatted on top of her.

"Hey..." He spoke in English. "Do you wanna leave? You know, get out of here?" He stared down at her, tears rolling down her cheeks and snot falling out of her nose. "Cause... I can help you, you know? It must be tough being a filthy Jew and all... You must hate it" More tears fell from her eyes as she nodded weakly at him, her breath growing heavy. She looked at him with hopeful eyes as he nodded in reply. But her hopeful eyes were replaced with shock ones as he placed the gun to her forehead. He pulled the trigger and blood was spattered all over the floor, bits and pieces of her brain can be seen on the dirt floor. I held my mouth in disgust, trying to stop myself from throwing up.

"You're welcome" Levi stood up from his squat and turned to look at us, his eyebrows were furrowed and his frown deepens. "Do you see this shit?" He pointed at the corpse under him. "Anyone of you who tries to escape will be in a much worse fate. I promise you, your deaths will not be fast..." The short man pointed his gun at one of the soldiers near him. The soldier flinched and held up his hands in fear. Levi tilted his head to the direction of the corpse. "Clean this shit up, will you?" The soldier rushed over to collect the corpse. The short soldier sighed and walked away from the scene as he commanded the soldiers to take us away. The soldiers began to yell at us, some of them pushing us deeper in the courtyard. All around us was soldiers busying themselves with their duties. Far away screams can be heard in the distance. Jews would be lined up against the wall and then shot at, the walls painted with their blood. They would fall on the floor, their skin growing pale as the life in their eyes would fade. There would be children taken from their mother's arms and thrown into large containers. Their muffled screams would be heard for a while but then it would die down. I looked to the floor and feeling sick to my stomach as the sounds of screams and gunshots filled the air. Soon the soldiers had leaded us to a building that contains empty cells. They started to fill us in, 2 in each cell. As I was walking in my cell, one of the soldiers pushed me in causing me to fall on my stomach. I then felt something pressing on down on my backside and the soldier cracked out a laughter. "You have a nice ass, Jew. I'll come back for you later" He purred as he took his foot off my butt. I quickly crawled away from him, glaring at him as I turned to look at him. "I like those eyes too" He commented before leaving. I sat against the wall, pulling my legs to my chest. There was a woman standing in the corner of the cell, leaning against the bars and folding her arms. She had tanned skin and freckles decorated her face, her brown hair was tied in a ponytail and her caramel colored eyes were fixed on the floor. She didn't have any particular expression on her face. She seemed tired, like, she didn't want to be here but she also seemed very relieved. We all thought we had escaped death. We all felt safe for a certain amount of time. But we shouldn't forget that we're still in the hands of the Nazis and that they can kill us without hesitation. I rested my head on my knees wrapping my arms around my shins. I didn't feel all that safe as everyone did. I didn't feel safe at all.

**XxX**

**A/C: This is my new Beruani fanfic that I've been working on for the past few days. It's pretty dark and as you can see it's about WWII Nazi Germany and its takes place in a concentration camp. Please excuse my German as I know nothing about the language. The only words I know are Danke and Hallo lol. This fanfic has multiple pairings and it is not only Beruani. I would speak of the pairings buuuut then I'm spoiling the story. You'll figure it out as you read along.**

**Oh! VERY IMPORTANT! This fanfic is a little graphic as you can see. Please if you're not comfortable with this, don't read. Also, I know the history of the concentration camps but I had to mix up a few things to match the story so if you're a history freak and I get the facts wrong it's probably because I added my own little twist so don't yell at me.**

**AND FINALLY! Please review so I can read your thoughts about my fanfic, read about your feelings, your hates, likes, anything! Reviews keep me motivated so if you want the story to continue please let me have your support! Thank you so much guys!**

**DISCLAMER: AS MUCH AS I WANT TO OWN THEM, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.**


	2. Laughter

Flügel der Freiheit

**Chapter 2: Laughter**

"Hey" I woke up to someone patting me on my face. I was greeted by a bright smile belonging to that woman named Hanji. She made a heavenly sigh and combed her fingers through my hair. "You. Are. Just. GORGEOUS!" She frowned and then looked at her brunette colored bangs at the sides of her face. "I wish I was born with natural blonde hair. You're a lucky girl. Hm, too bad you're a Jew" She shrugged and walked away to her desk. The short man named Levi wasn't in the room anymore. I wonder how much time has past. I didn't even notice that had I fell asleep. Hanji was standing by her desk, humming to a very strange song. It wasn't surprising as she was a very strange woman. She didn't seem as cruel and evil as the other Nazis. I was thinking if she would mind if I started asking her some questions. It wasn't smart to take risks in these types of situations but...

"Um..." I mumbled softly and the woman flinched as I spoke up. "W-why am I here...?" Hanji shrugged as a reply. She turned around and sighed as she walked towards me.

"How am I supposed to answer that?" She asked. "Are you asking why you are here in this room or why you are here at this camp?" Her expression became serious, her smile dropped to a straight line and her arms were folded across her chest.

"Can it be both?" I asked.

"Well, the answer to the first question is to just check you up. I'm actually done so I'm waiting for the soldiers to take you back to your cell. As for the second..." She paused. "I wouldn't know. You should ask the person who brought you here" I was about to speak up until I was interrupted by some soldiers walking in the room. They quickly saluted to Hanji as she began to loosen the ropes in the chair to release me. As soon as I was released, the soldiers grabbed hold of my arms and began to drag me away. Hanji called out to me and said we'll meet again soon. She also called me her "blonde angel" before shutting her door. It wasn't long before we reached my cell. The tanned skinned girl named Ymir looked up from her hands as she caught sight of me. The soldiers unlocked the cell door and slapped me on my backside for me to go in. "Get inside, sweet ass..." He purred as his eyes scanned my body from top to bottom. It's common for the guards to eye me down, their minds filled with dirty thoughts. Ever since I came here, the guards have harassed me with crazy nicknames and inappropriate small touches. They would form a crowd around the cell and would call out to me. To tell you the truth, I don't know what's stopping them from unlocking the door and fulfilling their desires. I walked over to Ymir and sat next to her. I pulled my knees to my chest and waited for the guards to leave. Finally, they left after a couple minutes have past and went to go do their duties. Ymir sighed and rest her head against the brick wall. "Is it me or do you attract every soldier here? So annoying..."

"I'm sorry" I apologized. I didn't know what else to say. I wasn't really a person who talks a lot.

"It's okay, sweet ass~" She teased. "They come up with the strangest nicknames, these Germans. Sweet ass, golden ass, blondie butt... And they're crazy about your butt too"

"It's sick. I feel disgusting having all these old men look at me..."

"So you rather have young men looking at you?" She chuckled.

"I rather have none." I stated.

"Well, you are a very attractive woman, Annie" I turned to look at the cell next to ours. The voice came from Marco, the freckled male who shared a cell with a heavily pregnant woman. She was sitting against the wall and rubbing her large belly. I was worried for her because her due date was near. In a couple of weeks, she'll have to give birth in that very cell.

"Well! Aren't you very honest?!" Ymir laughed causing Marco to turn slightly red.

He shook his head "That's-that's not what I meant"

"Yeah Yeah..." Ymir shrugged, a huge grin on her face. Ymir was an interesting character. She was very relaxed despite where we are and she was very calm and likes to make jokes out of serious situations. At the beginning, I found her annoying... And a little rude. But as I got to know her for the past couple of days, I realized that I was kind of jealous of her personality. I wish that I could be as strong as her. I wish that I could be as relaxed as her and to not worry about whether I'm going to die tomorrow or not. She never sat here scared once. It's like she was ready to accept death whether it comes or not. I spent the rest of my day pondering over this. Some times the guards would come and drop a half eaten apples at us. It was the only source of food we got that day.

The next day I woke up with a slight headache and my mouth was all dried up. I was in need of some water and the cold stone floor wasn't making it better. I sat up from the floor and looked over to Ymir. She was still asleep and was snoring softly. I looked over to Marco and he was leaning up against the wall with his cell mate's head resting on his leg. Marco was kind enough to offer his body for support. She's been having back pains for the last couple of days. Ymir even tried to convince the soldiers to give us some pillows for her back but they laughed at her and walked away. She laughed as well and said something along the lines of "Couldn't say I tried" I couldn't believe how cruel these men were. They couldn't have spared a few pillows for a woman in pain?

I flinched as I heard the sound of the screeching metal door opening and then the sound of German soldiers talking. I was guessing it was those soldiers again coming to harass me but as I crawled to the bars of my cell and look down to where the door was, four soldiers were lined up on each side of the door and saluting to a man who walked in. He was wearing the usual Nazi uniform only it was decorated with many badges on the right side of his chest. He had long brown hair that stopped to his shoulders and he wore small circular glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. His eyes were the color of teal-green and he had a little bit of facial hair under his nose and on his chin. Behind him was a man who looked younger than him. He had the same brown hair and teal-green eyes as the man. And he had an average height and built for a male. I could only assume that they were related as they somewhat had the same physical appearance.

"Hey... What's with the important people...?" I jumped as I noticed that Ymir was behind me. I shushed her and turned my attention back to the soldiers. It seems that they were talking to each other about something.

"_Dies ist dort halten wir die Testpersonen. Wie Sie sehen können, haben sie nicht ganz durch die Tests noch nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wenn sie übernehmen, Hanji zeigen Ihnen einige der Tests sie. _(This is where we hold the test subjects. As you can see, they haven't been through any tests yet. I'm sure when you take over; Hanji can show you some of the tests she does.)" The older man spoke to his relative. He began to lead him deeper in the area and as he got near us, I pulled Ymir deeper in our cell. I sat against the wall and watched them walk by as they stopped in front of our cell. The older man continued to speak to his relative, showing him the cell across from us but the younger man was more interested in what was behind him. His teal-green eyes met with my cerulean ones as he started to stare at me. In the corner of my eyes, I can see Ymir looking back and forth between the young male and I. I didn't know whether to look away or to continue looking at him. He stared at me with his mouth slightly open and his eyes were slightly wide. It wasn't long until the older male realized he wasn't listening to him. He took a glance at me and then back at his relative.

"Eren. Eren." He called the male named Eren and he didn't respond until he placed a hand on his shoulders and softly shook him. "Eren"

"_J-Ja ja, Vater?_ (Y-Yes-Yes, Father?)" He looked at his father and his father gave him a very confused look. He looked at me and then back at his son, soon giving his son a nod of understanding.

"_Eren, wenn Sie daran interessiert sind, empfehle ich ihr vor dem Hanji berührt ihr oder zumindest ihr bevor eine der Wachen._ (Eren, if you are interested in her, I suggest you take her before Hanji touches her or at least take her before one of the guards do.)" He patted his son on the back. "_Diese Frau hat das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit auf dem Camp. Diese Wachen können nicht aufhören an sie dachte. Es ist selten, dass ein Jude zu haben blonde Haare und blaue Augen, und sie hat eine sehr schöne Optik. Ich bin mir jedoch sicher, dass sie immer noch ihre Unschuld ... Sie sollten es vor sie wird wertlos. _(This woman has been the center of attention at the camp. These guards can't stop thinking about her. It is rare for a Jew to have blonde hair and blue eyes and she has a very lovely look. I'm sure she still has her innocence... You should take it before she becomes worthless.)"

Whatever his father had told him left him glowing in red. He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned at his father, not saying a word to him as he calmly walked out of the building. His father took one more glance at me before following his son. The soldiers at the door saluted to him as he left and followed after him. Ymir and I both turned to look at each other. She started to giggle at me and I gave her a look of confusion.

"You... Back in your home town, did you used to attract a lot of guys or something?" She asked, holding her mouth as she continued to laugh.

"Uh... Not that I remember..." I mumbled.

"Well, be careful, okay? I understood what they said and it seems like that young man is interested in you..."

I looked at her wide eyed "You understand German?!"

"Yeah, I was born here but my family is not necessarily from here"

"So if you are a German... Then why are you here?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It's because I like girls"

"Oh..." I stayed quiet for a while. "So you are a homosexual?"

"If that's what you want to call it" She shrugged again. It's like she was waiting for a negative reply from me. The way how she sat against the wall, her legs were folded into a pretzel and her arms were folded across her chest. Her eyes were fixed on the ground and the face that she was making... was awfully sad. I didn't know what to tell her as I didn't support her sexuality. In my religion, Homosexuality is frowned upon but... I believe that they shouldn't be treated like this. No one should be treated like this.

"How'd you get here then...?" I asked and she turned to me with a frown on her face.

"Obviously, they kidnapped me! How else could I have gotten here?" She was mad. And I couldn't understand why. Marco decided to jump in, adding to the conversation how he was an English soldier fighting in the war. He told us how he got captured and how he was ambushed by the Nazis. He explained how he was supposed to go to a camp for only war soldiers but because of a certain situation, he was taken here. I had to thank Marco because of him, Ymir calmed down and she changed the subject by whining that she was hungry. She spoke about her favorite dish that she used to eat back home. It was meaty and hearty and it filled her up completely. Unfortunately, her explaining her memory of her favorite foods reminded me of my family and how I used to enjoy having dinner with them. I missed my mother's smile, my aunt's jokes, my uncle's smart opinions, and my father's hearty laughter. That laughter that once made me feel safe and out of harm's way. And it was gone. I will never to hear it ever again. I buried my face in my arms and felt my throat tighten up. I held back a sob, not wanting to cry in front of Ymir and the others. Ymir rested a hand on my shoulder, worriedly asking if I was okay. I replied with a nod and made an excuse that I was just hungry. I don't know if it convinced Ymir but she laughed and hoped that the soldiers would come with food soon. She even promised me to give me her share. I smiled at her and in return, she smiled back.

**XxX**

**A/C: Seriously, though. Those guards make me shudder... It's hard to write their scenes sometimes. Anyway, I had a hard time naming this chapter because it was just an introduction for some characters. Chapter 3 is almost done by the way so expect it to update soon! Thanks for reading!**


	3. First Day

Flügel der Freiheit

**Chapter 3: First day**

_"EREN!"_

_"You don't belong together"_

_"Ashiteru... Is "I love you' in Japanese"_

_"Eren..."_

_"SHE'S NOT ONE OF US!"_

_"Well, Ich liebe dich..."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"I love you"_

_"E-Eren..."_

_"STOP!"_

_"Mika-!"_

_"EREN!"_

_"What a foolish, boy"_

_"I want you, Mika-"_

_"Ashiteru, Eren"_

"Eren" I gasped and sat up from my seat. I glanced at my shaking hands and then hugged myself, trying to calm myself down as my breath was heavy and ragged. "Eren...?" I gasped again and looked at my friend. Armin was reaching out to me, pulling on the sleeves of my uniform. He had a worried look on his face as he asked me if I was okay. I told him I was alright and that I just had a nightmare. It's been awhile since I dreamt about her. Usually, dreams about her end up becoming nightmares.

"We're here, Eren" He spoke again, looking out the window of the carriage. I followed where his eyes went and saw the view of the concentration camp my father was in charge of. At the front gates were soldiers doing their duties, some of them were leading Jews into the camp. As the carriage approached the front entrance, the guards in the front ran to it and saluted to us as it came to a stop. One of the guards opened the door and allowed us to step outside. Armin stepped out first and then I followed after him. I looked up at the camp and it was pretty large for one. Most camps I've been to were medium-sized or even smaller than that. Armin called back my attention. He was already at the front gates, standing with Levi and as always the short man looked tired and bored. He folded his arms across his chest and looked at me with a frown on his face. Will he ever smile? I wondered as I walked towards them.

"General Levi" I smiled softly as I held out my hand. He stared at it for a while before shaking it. As soon as he lets go, he took out a piece of cloth from his pockets and wiped his hands. He told Armin to hold out his hand and when he did, he placed the cloth on it.

"Alright, let's go" Levi then walked away leaving Armin and I to look at each other and then at the cloth. Levi has always been a clean freak and I never knew the reason why. I never bother to ask him as he'll probably just insult me for being nosy. We began to follow him into the camp and as we were walking with him, he was also commanding the other soldiers. I greatly admired Levi, he was someone I looked up to and I always wanted to surpass him. Even though I'm taking this job as the new chief of this camp, a position higher than his, I still believe I only got this position because of my father. I still believed that I haven't surpassed Levi. In any event, I believe that Levi deserves this position more than me. We continued to walk through the camp soon walking in a large building that happened to be my father's office. We went inside and walked through a few hallways before reaching his door. Levi knocked and without waiting for a reply, he opened the door. There we saw a young woman talking with my father as he was sitting in his desk. She had red short hair that stops at the end of her neck and she had these hazel-colored eyes. She was talking to father with a smile on her face, something about her position and how she was excited. Father then noticed that we have arrived and he introduced us to her.

"Eren, Armin, Levi, this is Petra Ral. She is a new soldier that will be joining your division, Levi. She is also to become your new assistant"

"I don't need an assistant" Levi sighed. "Where's Erwin? I'm sure this was his idea..."

"Smith's busy still collecting Jews but he was the one who picked out Ral. He believes she'll be a wonderful assistant. So please show her around the camp" My father paused for a while. "As well as a general named Bertholdt Fubar. He is being transferred from the camp in the south to here. I ask you to please escort him around too"

"What am I? A guide?" Levi scoffed at my father.

"For today and tomorrow... Yes"

Levi sighed again as he mumbled something under his breath. He called to Miss Ral and she hurried to his side, greeting him and explaining how excited she is to be working for him. Levi just stared at her as she stood smiling at him. He looked her up and down, examining her body. He then sucked his teeth and looked away from her.

"He couldn't have gotten someone better looking?" Armin and I looked at each other in shock. Petra as well looked shocked, her expression soon melting into an angry one, her face flushed in red. She folded her arms across her chest like she was waiting for an apology. I hope she knows she isn't going to get one. Levi didn't bother to react to her. He told her to follow him before walking out of the room. Petra frowned, dismissing herself before following after Levi. I don't know. I feel that Petra's going to have a hard time being General Levi's assistant. It's been a while since he had one as everyone that gets assigned to him ends up quitting or worse, dead. Armin and I walked towards my father's desk. He stood up from his seat and we greeted him by saluting to him. He nodded at us and cleared his throat before speaking.

"What do you think of this camp, Armin, Eren?"

"It's really large, chief!" Armin replied "And I'm really excited to be working for Doctor Hanji." He added and smiled softly at my father.

"I'm sure you and Doctor Hanji will discover great things while at the camp. She has already received new test subjects, I'm sure she would like to talk to you about them."

"Yes, of course!" Armin nodded. Father then turned to look at me, expecting some sort of response from me. I didn't really know what to say. I didn't know what father wanted me to say.

"Y-yes, I found it to be quite large for a concentration camp" I decided to agree with Armin as it seemed to be the safest bet. I know my father has high expectations for me and for me to say the wrong things that would anger him would end up badly for me.

"Then you two better prepare yourselves because I'll be showing you around the camp today." He walked around his desk and past us, heading towards the exit. Armin and I didn't hesitate to follow after him. As we were headed to wherever father was leading us, we and a couple of soldiers guarding us passed through the courtyard and saw a couple of Jews being lined up against a wall of a building. Soldiers would stand in front of them, their guns filled with ammo. The Jews would stare back at them in fear, some with tears in their eyes, some with just a blank expression as they had already accepted death. Near the soldiers who were pointing their guns was Levi and Miss Ral. Levi seemed to be showing Miss Ral around the courtyard. She looked pale and a bit sick, like she was about to throw up. And as the soldiers pulled their triggers on the Jews standing against the wall, she held her mouth in shock, watching each one of them fall to the floor, their blood being spattered across the walls. It seems that Miss Ral was new to this. Like, she never saw a dead body before or someone being killed. I was already used to this. It's pretty easy to kill now... without feeling remorseful. I feel that once you have a couple of kills in you'll get used to it. Maybe later I'll give her some suggestions because if she's going to be General Levi's assistant, she's going to see a whole lot of dead bodies and no doubt that she's going to have to kill someone later on.

Father lead us towards a building, he explained how this is where Dr. Hanji would conduct her experiments. He didn't go in detail what kinds of experiments she does but Armin was somewhat excited. I could understand. He's been training for this ever since he was 16 and now 6 years later, he finally can work besides a doctor and help his country discover new things about the human body. We stood near the door and watched the guards open it for us. They saluted to us as we walked in. There we saw Dr. Hanji, cleaning her utensils and lightly bouncing up and down to a German song she was humming. She turned around and gasped, smiling largely at us as she ran towards us at full speed. "ARMIIIIIIIIIN!" She yelled as she launches herself on Armin, hugging him tightly. "My blond prince!" She called him. Armin looked shocked at first soon putting on a nervous smile and hugging her back.

"Dr. Hanji, it's good to see you!" He replied. Dr. Hanji releases him, her hands grabbing on to his arms as she looked him up and down and laughs.

"Oh my, you are taller than me now! You grew up so well, Armin. Look at your hair! You grew it out-Ahh-so long" She began to comb her fingers through his hair while blushing softly. Dr. Hanji always had some sort of obsession when it came to blonds especially when they have blue eyes as well. She would always comb her fingers through their hair and sometimes even smell it. She's a very odd woman but Armin respects her greatly. Dr. Hanji then turned to me, placing a hand on my shoulders and smiling at me. "You grew up well also, Eren. You're a strong boy now"

"I was always strong..." I replied, brushing away her hand from my shoulders.

"But I can see you still have the same attitude" She sighed. "Anyway, I suppose Eren is the new Chief, right? You're showing him around and dropping off my blond prince at the same time?" Dr. Hanji folded her arms across her chest and turned her attention to my father.

"Yes. In a couple of days, Eren will be the new chief of this camp. I'm sure he'll do a wonderful job. He is my son after all" A very faint smile appeared on my father's face. It was rare for him to smile. I couldn't help but feel a little happy.

"Hm-mm, Eren will do big things for this camp. I know it." She nodded at him before grabbing Armin's hand and pulling him towards her desk. "Anyway, Armin and I have to get to work so if you guys can just leave, that'll be nice"

"See-see you around, Eren" Armin waved at me before being taken away by Dr. Hanji. I said my farewells and left with father. Dr. Hanji and General Levi are probably the only ones who can casually talk to my father without him getting angry. Father had handpicked Dr. Hanji, General Levi, and General Smith for this camp. I wouldn't say that they're close with father but I'm sure they have some type of special relationship. While we were walking, Father talked about the camp, pointing to where things were. He mentioned where the guards slept and where they ate. It was at another separate area that was connected to the camps. He said he'll show me that side later on today but as for now, he wanted to show me where the test subjects were being held. He spoke about the check ups Dr. Hanji had done and how they are all candidates for her new experiment. He didn't go in detail with what experiment she is pursuing but he seemed pretty confident in her. He explained how the last experiment she was working on managed to kill every test subject they had and again, he didn't explain what the experiment was. I didn't bother to ask because I didn't want anything to do with her experiments. When I become chief of this camp, I'm not only going to stay away from the test subjects but I'm going to stay away from Dr. Hanji completely.

Father and I and a couple of guards arrived at a building not to far away from Dr. Hanji's office. The guards moved in front of us to open the door. They lined up on each side of the door and saluted to us as we walked in. My nose crinkled up as the stretch of urine and sweat lingered in the room. The room was filled with large cages, containing people in them. Most of them were sleeping; others were waking up from the noises we were making. This place is disgusting. I'm definitely not coming back here once I'm chief. "This is where we hold the test subjects. As you can see, they haven't been through any tests yet. I'm sure when you take over; Hanji can show you some of the tests she does." Father spoke as he walked deeper in the building. I sighed and followed after him. I really didn't want to be in here and as we drew deeper in, the stench would get stronger. It was sickening. I could even feel the musk in the room while breathing through my mouth. Father had stopped walking and turn towards a cell containing two men. He was speaking about them or the cell or something-I wasn't really listening because when I turned my head to look at the opposite cell, there was this woman with blonde hair and cerulean colored eyes sitting against the wall with her knees pulled to her chest. Her skin looked pale and soft despite the dirt on it. Her eyes were framed by her long lovely eyelashes. Her lips... Man, her lips looked dry. I figured if she had a cup of water, her lips would soften up. It would grow light pink because of the cold temperature of the water. She would lick her lips with the tip of her tongue to moisten them, sighing softly and staring at me with an intense lusty look.

"Eren." I flinched as I heard my father call my name. He lightly shook me, giving me a confused look.

"Y-Yes-Yes, Father?" I answered him and he continued to look confused until he glanced at the young woman and then back at me, soon nodding at me and patting me on the back.

"Eren, if you are interested in her, I suggest you take her before Hanji touches her or at least take her before one of the guards do. This woman has been the center of attention at the camp. These guards can't stop thinking about her. It is rare for a Jew to have blonde hair and blue eyes and she has a very lovely look. I'm sure she still has her innocence... You should take it before she becomes worthless." The words that came out of my father's mouth left me speechless. I looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed and a frown upon my lips, heat building up in my cheeks. Without murmuring a word to him, I turned on my heels and walked out, holding my mouth in shock as I felt the heat grow across my face. Was it that obvious? Was it really that obvious? I continued to walk away from the building. I could hear my father calling my name from behind me. But I didn't turn to answer him. I was too busy trying to relax, trying to get rid of this blush on my face.

**XxX**

**A/C: I'm pretty sure at this point you guys are like "What the hell, where's the beruani!" Well, I'm getting there. I'm pretty sure I hinted something in this chapter about it XD Eren's POV was a little fun to explore. As you can see Eren doesn't have the greatest relationship with his father and you guys will find out why later on. This chapter is also an introductory chapter because of few new people entered the story!**

**This chapter was fun but I'm more excited for the next chapter because we're heading back to Annie and hmmm~ certain things will happen in chapter four. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review so I can read your thoughts about my fanfic, read about your feelings, your hates, likes, anything! Reviews keep me motivated so if you want the story to continue please let me have your support! Thank you so much guys!**

**DISCLAMER: AS MUCH AS I WANT TO OWN THEM, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.**


End file.
